


【哈利波特AU】公主的戒指

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】公主的戒指

01.

“李硕珉，抓不住我你就是鼻涕虫！”权顺荣快乐地挑衅，逗着李硕珉来追他。他们刚刚结束一节神奇动物保护课，在回城堡的路上例行地打闹着。

李硕珉绝不手软地大步跟过来，两个人嘻嘻哈哈地摔倒在草地上。本来在后面慢悠悠地跟着他们的全圆佑看见他们跌倒了，赶紧赶上来。

“圆圆公主！”权顺从地上一骨碌爬起来，“你愿意嫁给我吗！”

李硕珉立刻配合地演起情景剧，拉着全圆佑的长袍下摆，尖声尖气地模仿着戏剧里的侍女：“你这肮脏的小子，怎么敢接近公主殿下！快来人啊！”

全圆佑看着单膝跪在地上，满头都是草屑的权顺荣，觉得好气又好笑，可是还是忍不住配合地把手伸了过去，让权顺荣给他套上那个用一朵小野花弯成的戒指。

“看吧。”权顺荣得意洋洋地冲李硕珉吐舌头，“圆圆公主就是要嫁给我这样的王子嘛。”

02.

“顺荣，什么时候和我结婚。”

正专心致志切开一块烤鸡的权顺荣被这问题吓了一跳，鸡肉差点滑出盘子。

“呀，干嘛突然说这个。”权顺荣闷闷不乐地撅嘴，“我才21岁呀，21岁呀大叔。”

“为什么？”

“我还想再过几年自由的未婚生活呢……”

“顺荣觉得和我在一起是不自由的吗？”

“不是……”权顺荣把刀叉放下，“你今天怎么啦。”

“就算结婚了也不会和现在有什么不同的。”

“如果没什么不同那干嘛结婚！”权顺荣彻底失去了胃口，全圆佑还没在什么问题上对他这么咄咄逼人过。况且全圆佑向来是计划好了一切并且和他商量好才会考虑要不要做什么事的，今天这样没头没脑地就提这样的大事，他觉得很迷惑。

因为，全圆佑沉默了一会儿，还是没有说出口。现在我除了顺荣谁都没有了。

03.

“全圆佑！你今天要是走出这个门一步就别想再回来！”母亲气急败坏地在他身后尖叫着，“和混血结婚！我要把你从家谱除名！除名！”

全圆佑的脚步短暂地在门口停了一会儿，最终还是走了出去。他花费了十五秒钟和这个居住了二十一年的地方告别，然后把母亲愤怒的嘶吼丢在了身后。

全圆佑家的城堡在眼前像积雨云一样崩塌，权顺荣落在了一个光线昏暗的小屋里。他张开眼睛努力辨认周围，发现这是全圆佑在魔法部的办公室。一只姿态骄矜的猫头鹰落在窗台上，不耐烦地啄了两下窗户引起收信人的注意。全圆佑打开信，迅速扫了一遍，拉开抽屉撕下一张便签，写下了一行回复：

“不劳您费心了。”

梅西百货的柜台光线明亮，柜台里穿着入时的女巫正把全圆佑手里拿着的戒指夸得天花乱坠：

“想想吧，只要用手碰一碰，就知道您的爱人现在在想什么！这样的摄神取念戒指不是所有妖精都能制作的……”

全圆佑站在那里思考了一会儿，客气地交还给售货员并表示感谢。权顺荣注意到他穿过一扇玻璃门，那一般是麻瓜的商店和巫师的商店的分隔。

权顺荣把脸从冥想盆里抬起来，晃晃脑袋缓解眩晕感。

“所以你难得到美国出差，逛了一圈，最后穿着长袍到麻瓜的商店买了麻瓜的戒指？”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。我只是觉得那个摄神取念的如果是真的，也挺好玩的。”

“顺荣不会觉得有负担感吗？我觉得那是跟踪狂会买的东西。”

“也是啊，我记得几年前我还说，‘我才二十一岁，我想过几年自由的未婚生活’呢。”权顺荣咧嘴笑了笑，“你爸爸的信里写了什么？”

“他说，只要我改变主意，我永远还是他的孩子，那个被我妈烧掉我的挂毯，他会找合适的时机修复。”

“真是大户人家，”权顺荣摇摇头，“挂毯。我都不知道我的曾祖父叫什么名字呢。如果二十一岁的时候告诉我这些不是更好吗？”

“那个时候感觉你和上学的时候很不一样了。”全圆佑趴在桌子上发出一点笑声，“那个时候的顺荣好像格外敏感呢。我怕你觉得是胁迫。”

“啊，我也不是很记得了。那个时候大概很不安吧。”

04.

权顺荣醒过来时迷迷糊糊地想，现在仍是深夜而不是清晨，全圆佑就在他旁边而没去上班。他本能地伸手按了一下全圆佑的脖颈，确认一下那条动脉还没停止跳动。随后他意识到自己的行为多么荒谬，连他自己都不明白他自己干嘛要这样做。他嘲弄地笑了笑，可是下一秒就从喉咙里传出一点抽噎的声音。他赶紧捂住嘴想要下床，却被一把拽住了手腕。

“怎么啦，”全圆佑的声音有点哑，他探出身体打开灯，然后把眼镜戴上。他看到权顺荣的后背有点颤抖。

“没什么，”权顺荣用力深呼吸了一口，“你怎么醒了。”

“被你那样大力地按没人会不醒吧。”

“啊，对不起。”权顺荣挣扎着还是想要穿上拖鞋出去，“我要去洗手间。”

全圆佑沉默地放开了手。

05.

全圆佑抖掉大衣上的雪、转动钥匙进门时，本来期待着权顺荣会蹦蹦跳跳出来迎接，可是屋里一点声音也没有。权顺荣像小动物似的蜷缩在壁炉前沉睡，甚至把地毯拽起一角盖到了身上。

“顺荣、顺荣呀。可不能在这睡。”全圆佑推推他，权顺荣哼唧了一声翻了个身。

全圆佑把手里的公文包扔在沙发上去抱权顺荣。权顺荣被他的动作弄醒了，在地上扭来扭去地挣扎起来。

“不行，”他迷迷糊糊地半闭着眼睛说，全圆佑立刻意识到他喝酒了。“我要在这等圆圆回来。他说了他今天回来。”

“圆佑说让你回屋里等他。”

“骗人。”权顺荣终于张开眼睛，傻乎乎地笑了。“不行。那我今天就见不到他了。”

全圆佑再次试图把权顺荣抱起来，这次没遇到太大阻力。他想权顺荣随着年龄增长瘦了一些，不像上学的时候那样，摸起来软乎乎的。可是他刚站起来权顺荣又开始拼命挣扎，他只能退而求其次地把权顺荣放到沙发上。

“顺荣呀，看看这个。”他把左手伸出来，“知道这个吗？”

权顺荣又傻傻地笑了，“我也有。”

“对呀，我是圆佑呀。我回来了。”

权顺荣皱皱眉，好像在思考面前的到底是不是赝品。最后他在混沌中得出结论，人可以冒充，但是戒指很难。他满足地笑了。

“你回来啦。我好担心你。”权顺荣还是在笑，伸出手臂要全圆佑抱他。全圆佑顺从地把头放在他肩窝里蹭了蹭。

“担心什么呢？”

“担心……”权顺荣卡壳了，他感觉那个单词就在舌尖上但是说不出来。

“担心你的傲罗首席死掉吗？”

权顺荣慌张地去捂他的嘴，把他逗笑了。

“担心圆圆的香烟卡片比我的巧克力蛙卡片还多。担心我一个月没有回来酒柜空了一半。担心圆圆睡眠魔药喝得太多就再也醒不过来。”权顺荣哭了，哭得很大声。“圆圆是坏蛋。圆圆一点也不知道。”

06.

“还留着这个呢。”权顺荣拉开全圆佑的抽屉想找瓶墨水的时候笑了。

“这可是王子求婚时的礼物。”全圆佑一本正经地说，“呀，放下。公主殿下的戒指是可以随便动的吗？”


End file.
